


Loved, By You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey finds a reason to please Shirley.





	Loved, By You

She knows the second Shirley walks past her and into the shower just how the woman is feeling. She can’t help but strip herself and follow, wrapping an arm around Shirley, pressing light kisses to Shirley’s neck even as she moves to help wash her down, smiling to herself when Shirley’s eyes slide closed. 

She lets them stay showering for just long enough to clean them both, then, before Shirley can say anything, leads her to the bed, moving to settle and settling Shirley against her, smiling when Shirley instantly sought a kiss, the kiss that came was hot, heavy, a little demanding and Darcey smiled. 

“Someone needs to let off some steam...”

The words are tender even as she moves to cup and caress Shirley’s breasts, returning to the kiss and cunningly silencing the other woman. Shirley lets out a soft noise of need, arching just slightly, enough to tell Darcey precisely what Shirley wants.

She moves to position Shirley in such a way that she can’t clench her legs closed around her, moving to lightly, nimbly, stroke her way south. Her hand is flatter against Shirley’s clit, making a point to catch as much of it as she can, drawing a ragged sound from Shirley. Shirley shifts, using her ability to move freely to arch into Darcey, feeling Darcey’s free hand continue to tease her until, finally, she speaks, her voice lower and huskier than usual.

“Darcey.... please...”

It’s the first time she’s needed to be treated like this, but she knows the release will be worth it. Darcey rewards her words with fingers, first two, warming her up enough that she willingly stretches herself wider so she can have more of Darcey’s fingers inside her. 

Darcey makes use of her ability to read a rhythm and the hands, and long fingers, she has been blessed with, to push Shirley to, then over, the edge of a climax, another rough, passionate kiss, silencing her scream as she finally, finally, let go of it all.


End file.
